Dreams of Choice
by ohsowickedohsotight
Summary: Sakura is having weird dreams about two men she never met in her life and their telling her to make a choice before it kills. DISCONTINUED
1. CouchBedPrison

Moi- well i dont own Naruto and im gonna have a partner. Who is Kyon.

Kyon- what a bother and why im I here?

Moi- well do you want to go back to chasing around supernatural things?

Kyon- eh no im ok now

Moi- good -evil grin-

Kyon- well heres the story -sighs-

* * *

I could feel my eyes drooping and then they closed.

* * *

As I got in my house, it was around midnight and I could hear voices coming from the living room. I crept as slowly as I could, so they wouldn't hear me. As I got closer, I saw that it was two men sitting on the couch arguing about something.

One of them was blond while the other one had white hair. I could hear their voices more clearly from where I was now standing. I took a step forward and their voices stopped.

'Finally Sakura, you kept us waiting" one of the men said. The blond one started to turn to face me but then everything turned pitch black.

* * *

I woke up and I was in my queen sized bed. I wonder what that dream was about? What time is it? I look at the time and its 10:00. Oh no I'm going to be late for training. Tsunade is going to kill me!

Eh, how come i can't move. Why am I still sitting on my bed?

Then for some reason I look on the other side of the bed and there's this blond guy sleeping right beside me. I poke him to see if he's awake since he seems harmless enough.

"10 more minutes, yeah?" I look at him and poke him another time.

"Sakura, un" he mumbles. I re-poke him and this time his arm attacks me and I pass out.

* * *

I gain my conciseness and I feel so confined. I then look around and realized that I'm in a prison.

Now its the white haired guy thats alone. I think he is supposed to be my guard or something, am not really sure.

For some reason I have this urge to go talk to him but I don't know why. I open my mouth to talk but no words came out. I decide to go towards the door of my prison cell.

As soon as I grabbed it the white haired guy spoke " Oh Sakura, when will you decide, who you really want in your life, before it kills us." I looked a him in wonder and then passed out again.

* * *

This time I woke up for real. I was on the couch and the television was on, so I closed it. Then I marched my way to my room to finish my sleep since I still had some time left to and to ponder what that messed up dream was about.

* * *

Kyon- im so lost

Moi- I know since you come from a different anime

Kyon- eh...

Moi- do you want me to send you back?

Kyon- -shakes head- R&R people or ill regret it

Moi- oh ya and i want FLAMES if you people have any

Kyon- ps. moi means me in french if you didnt know that

Moi- do you think they are stupid?

Kyon- eh i dont know

* * *


	2. TrainWorkSick?

**Moi: well im sorry ya'll for not updating sooner**

**Kyon: uou better be**

**Moi:-shoots death glare-**

**Kyon -shrinks back-**

**Moi: i haven't updated faster was cause i completly forgot about this story**

**Kyon: ya right**

**Moi: also i had forgot the ideas i had for this story and with school and all it doesnt help**

**Kyon: ok watever**

**Moi: well now its off to the story while i try to go flay kyons ass off**

**Kyon: -gulps- she doesnt own Naruto**

::::::::::::::::Story:::::::::::::::::::

This time when I wake up its morning. I get up and get ready for a long day of training then work.

I wonder what that messed up dream was about and I wonder if those guys are real? I just hope not or that would be plain creepy.

Well now i'm off to train and work what joy.

Sakura then leaves her house to go train and then work.

:::::::::::Memo:::::::::::::

**Moi: muhahahahaha im moving time forward hahaha**

**Kyon: wow and y**

**Moi: cause im just too lazy to write about her traing and all**

**Kyon: .........**

**Moi: now back to da story!**

::::::::::Around 5 Hours Later::::::::::::::

Just got off work and god damn it Ino is annoying following me.

"Sakura are you ok? You should rest" Ino said

I glare at her " thats why I left work early" grabbing my head I add " now could you leave before I infect you too."

She glares at me "fine" and then she walks off back the way they came.

"Finally shes gone" I sigh looking at my feet while I walk the busy streets.

Now i can think without her pestering me.

Maybe i should I think as I ramed into someone hard cause i wasn't looking where I was going.

The body I ramed into was male and from the hardness of raming into him muscular.

"Sorry!" I say as he says.........

"Stupid Bitch"

::::::::::End Of Chapter:::::::::

**Moi: sorry its short but thats all i could think off at the moment**

**Kyon: ya ok liar**

**Moi: yaya watever i had to end it with a surprise not telling you who she rames into**

**Kyon: O.O who is it**

**Moi: not saying till next chapter**

**Kyon: meany**

**Moi: R&R plz and send flames if ya want to cause ill just throw them on Kyon -evil grin-**

**Kyon: oh no.....  
**


	3. meetingsandpartyfun

**sorry to say i have no excuse for not updating i just didnt feel like it and i lost my paper i was writing on so its all from scratch now  
don't own naruto and i killed kyon mwahahaha:P oh and my rating should change maybe for someone language XD**

Sakura's pov

I look at him and clench my fist "what did you just call me?"

He grins, his violet eyes shinnig as he repeated himself "I said 'Stupid bitch'"

He grins at me, probably thinking he insulted me ,which he didn't at all.

I look at him properly and see his sleek white hair, shinning violet eyes and a muscular body. I relook at him one more time and realize: god damn it why does he have to be so freakin hot!

I look him right into the eyes "thanks" I say without looking awayfrom his violet eyes.

He looks shocked at what i told him and i felt like laughing in his face but i didn't, I stayed calm.

I re-look at him for a third time and realize he's wearing a beaded necklace with a circle with an upside down triangle in 's wearing a black t-shirt and black jeans.

I grab his neck-less and scan it. "Whats your name" I finally ask.

"Hidan" he mutters.

Hidan's pov

Okay there is something seriously wrong with this women!

Why won't she leave me alone with those green eyes!

Third person pov

They stared at each other for a while till Sakura let go of his necklace.

"Well my name is Sakura" she says and he then looks at her fully.

Capturing all her curves and her face with his eyes.

"So..." he mumbled.

"Sakura!!" yelled a blob of green.

"Oh no" Sakura mumbled tugging on her black training skirt.

"Sakura! Will you go to Hinata's party with me tonight!?" Lee yelled blowing hearts at her.

Sakura hide behind Hidan so the hearts wouldn't get her.

Lee looks at Sakura with bigger eyes then he already has "Please go with me Sakura"

She shook her head "Im sorry but no" she crosses her arms over her red tank top.

"Why?!?!" Lee wailed.

Sakura's pov

Omg no way am I going to Hinata's party with the green bushy blob. No way in hell!

Hidan's pov

Hahahahahaha what a fuckin fugly guy and what the fuck is with the Jashin did you see his eyebrows, its like a forest. Hahahahaha what a fuckin loser.

Third person pov

"Uhhhh..." Sakura looked at Hidan for help.

Hidan saw the panic in her eyes and scratched his head "uh Sakura right?" she nods "i'll go with you if it saves you from this fuckin freak of nature" he points at Lee.

Lee starts crying and Sakura's eye light up.

"Thank you!" she jumped on Hidan, making them both fall on the ground.

Hidan glares at her "could ya fuckin get off of me"

"Oh sorry" Sakura blushes as she gets off of him.

"So whens the fuckin party" Hidan asks.

Sakura looks at a store that had the time "in about an 3 hours"

"Then lets go to your house then instead of standing randomly like a moron" he says with a grin.

"Okay" she says as she stares at his grin and the set off to her house which took a minute.

Sakura enters and Hidan follows. She leads him to her guest room.

"Why are we here?" he asks.

Sakura smiles "well you need a suit and this is where the suits are that I made."

Hidan raises a brow "why do I fuckin need a suit?"

"Cause Hinata's party is a formal event" she says as she walks into a closet and grabs a black suit. She looks at him and mumbles "red or purple?"

"I don't fuckin know" Hidan answeres her.

"Oh" she grabs a purple tie and a red one. She walks up to him and raises both ties near his face "purple."She goes back and grabs a purple dress shirt and throws it at him "put it on"

Hidan takes off his t-shirt, exposing his six pack and Sakura couldn't help but look. "You like?" Hidan asked and smirked at her.

She passes her hand threw her hair "actually ya I do"

2 hours and 30 minutes later

Sakura puts on her strapless black dress and puts her hair into a high ponytail. Her make up consisted of smokey eyeshadow and pink lipstick. She also painted her nails black.

"Sakura are you fuckin ready yet!?" Hidan yelled from the living room.

"Yes I'm coming!" she yelled back as she put on black flats.

She walked into the living room. Hidan's back was to her so she walked up to him and poked him in the back. He turned around and they looked at each other over.

Sakura blushed "Okay lets go" she grabs his hand and goes to the Hyuuga's mansion.

At the party

"Hey Hinata hey Naruto" Sakura says to the host and her date. Hinata's wearing a midnight blue strapless dress and Naruto wearing a suit with a blue tie and dress shirt.

"Hey Sakura" they both say.

"Who's this?" Naruto asks looking at Hidan.

"This is my date Hidan" she says and they introduce each other.

"Well we have to go meet the other guests so see ya soon" Naruto says as he grabs Hinata's hand and they walk away.

"Hidan you wanna dance?" she asks him.

"Fuck why not" he takes her hand and leads her to the dance floor and they start dancing.

An hour later there still dancing and someone pokes Sakura.

Sakura turns around and looks at Hinata smiling.

"Sakura could you do something for me?" she asks.

"Sure" Hinata grabs her had and looks at Hidan " I'm sorry but i'm stealing her from you for a moment. Maybe you could go talk to Naruto. He's just over there" she points and walks away with Sakura.

Sakura looks at Hidan and smiles."Go talk to him" she mouths and disappears in the crowed.

Hidan sighs and goes to talk to Naruto.

With Hinata and Sakura.

"So what do you want me to do" Sakura asks still smiling.

"You were having fun" Hinata giggles.

"Yes he's a good dancer and a very interesting man." she says.

"So Sakura could you sing to-" Hinata gets cut off. "For you Hinata always"

"Thank you" Hinata hugs her.

"Do you want me to sing now?" Sakura asks.

"Yes but after my announcement" Hinata blushes.

Sakura eyes her and catches her blush "congratulations!" she hugs the blushing girl. "Since when?" Sakura asks.

Hinata shows her her sapphire ring "last week" her face gets redder "when we went out for a picnic beside the river"

"That's so romantic" Sakura gushes. "Okay now lets go announce it!"

Both girls step onto a makeshift stage where there a mic. "Naruto come here please" Sakura says into the mic.

Naruto arrives and Hidan is following laughng his head off.

"Okay here" Sakura gives the mic to Naruto and she joins Hidan that's in front of the stage. She hands him some music sheets.

"What the fuck" he looks at the papers.

"Just learn it till I hand my hand out to you okay" she winks at him and then looks at the stage.

"We would like to announce that" Naruto took a breath "that Hinata and I are engaged" he says turning red.

The crowed cheered. Someone yelled "Kiss her" which probably was Ino Sakura thought.

Naruto grabbed Hinata's hands in his and kissed her lightly. The crowed awed and the couple blushed.

Sakura goes on the stage and takes the mic "congrats Naruto and Hinata. Well I'm dedicating a song to the newly engaged and its called I Can't Stand It and Hinata wanted me too sing it,plus it suits her" she giggled.

Hidan looked at her then he understood why she gave him the music sheets. He read them over once before she started to sing and it was already memorized.

I`m just a girl ..  
I`m innocent  
Come take my hand  
I`ll show you the world of my own ...

Your just a boy ...  
Who makes me weak who takes my sleep  
I need you to dance the night away ...

I can't stand it anymore now baby  
The music makes me feel so crazy  
So come on and and take my hand  
And I`ll show you the way to dance  
And again and again  
I need that feeling  
Cause baby I know I`m not dreaming  
So come on and take my hand  
And I`ll show you to promise land

(TRANCE)

I`m just a girl ..  
I`m innocent  
Come take my hand  
I`ll show you the world of my own ...

Your just a boy ...  
Who makes me weak who takes my sleep,  
I need you to dance the night away ...

I can't stand it anymore now baby  
The music makes me feel so crazy  
So come on and and take my hand,  
And I`ll show you the way to dance,  
And again and again  
I need that feeling  
Cause baby I know I`m not dreaming  
So come on and take my hand,  
And I`ll show you to promise land

(TRANCE)

The song ended and Sakura bowed. "Well I'm gonna sing another song and its called Heaven." She looks at Hinata "sing with me?" she asks and Hinata nods and grabs the second sing together.

Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe,  
We're in Heaven

Oh thinking about our younger years  
There was only you and me  
We were young and wild and free  
Now, nothing can take you away from me  
We've been down that road before  
But that's over now,  
You keep me comin back for more...

Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe,  
We're in Heaven  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see,  
We're In Heaven

Now, nothing can change what you mean to me  
There's a lot that I could say  
But just hold me now  
Cause our love will light the way

Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe,  
We're in Heaven.  
Love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see,  
We're in Heaven.

Now our dreams are coming true  
Through the good times and the bad  
I'll be standing there by you....

And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see,  
We're In Heaven.

oh oh oh oh oh... 2x

we`re in heaven

They both bow and Hinata goes to Naruto who had his arms open for her.

"OK last song" Sakura says into the looks at Hidan a puts her hand out for him to grab and he does and he gets on the stage.

Hidan holds the music sheet"Its called Sugar"

(Sakura)  
Da double dee double di (x7)  
My lips like sugar (x2)  
This candy got you sprung (x2)  
So call me your sugar (x2)  
You love you some (x2)  
I'm sweet like  
Da double dee double di (x3)  
I'm sweet like  
Da double dee double di (x2)  
I'm sweet like  
Da double dee double di  
Sugar

(Hidan)  
Hey, I've got a mouth full of cavities.  
Sweet tooth, full of mama, like sugar to me.  
So my love with the lips, put a bug in the ear tone.  
Shawty gotta kiss, it's an emergency.  
Spit sprung for the taste, addicted to her gloss.  
Won't smile this way, baby I rub it off.  
Put my tongue in your face  
A little mistletoe, sippin' Gram I A.  
I'm a fan all day.  
Do me that favor, cuz I like your flavor.  
My manage behavior; I'm into your major.  
Sweeter so flavor, that's good for this player.  
My hood, now and later, throw back like a pager.  
Pretty much, you're givin' me a sugar rush.  
Lil mama, give me high blood pressure when you blush.  
Lips feel soft as a feather when we touch, Shawty that's what's up.

(Sakura)  
My lips like sugar (x2)  
This candy got you sprung (x2)  
So call me your sugar (x2)  
You love you some (x2)  
I'm sweet like  
Da double dee double di (x3)  
I'm sweet like  
Da double dee double di (x2)  
I'm sweet like  
Da double dee double di  
Sugar

(Hidan)  
Hey, Sh Shawty would you mind, cuz I want me some.  
Now and later, I don't wanna have to wait, you the one.  
Yep! Yep! Your vision. So, so delicious.  
Can't help my interest, candy addiction.  
Wanna peace, to a piece gotta get a piece.  
I don't know a piece, Give me all your sweets.  
Bottom and top lip, bout to have a sugar feast.  
Level with our trip, I'm a lip bitin' beast.  
Man for them things, all 42 teeth.  
Squeeze the sugar cane on your mouth, must beat.  
Ain't your mama slirp, stickin', usin' my tree.  
Like taffy but classy, get at me.  
I'm flyly Let you know I wanna kiss.  
But your lips, they'll do me fine.  
Now baby don't trip with the juicy kind.  
Get, get on the grip, Girl you ain't lyin'.

(Sakura)  
My lips like sugar (x2)  
This candy got you sprung (x2)  
So call me your sugar (x2)  
You love you some (x2)  
I'm sweet like  
Da double dee double di (x7)  
Sugar

(Hidan)  
You like my sugar, my sugar.  
You so sweet, so sweet.  
Like my candy, my candy  
You so sweet, so sweet.  
I got a good appetite with you on me, on me.  
I'll wrap you out of them clothes.  
You my treat, my treat.  
Girl you my sugar, I call you Candy  
And tonight I'm gonna get me some, get me some.  
Girl you my sugar, I call you Candy  
And tonight I'm gonna get me some, get me some sugar.

(Sakura)  
My lips like sugar (x2)  
This candy got you sprung (x2)  
So call me your sugar (x2)  
You love you some (x2)  
I'm sweet like  
Da double dee double di (x3)  
I'm sweet like  
Da double dee double di (x2)  
I'm sweet like  
Da double dee double di  
Sugar

Sakura took Hidan's purple tie in her hands and dragged him off the stage to the dance floor.

"Wha-" Sakura cut him off as her lips connected with his.

His arms snaked around her waist as her arms went around his neck.

Someone coughed behind them "Sakura may I speak with you?"

They broke the kiss. "What do you want Gaara?" she asked.

"Well I wanted to ask you something in private" he looks at Hidan.

Sakura looks at Hidan, He's grinning, she kisses his cheek. "I'll be back."

She turns to leave Hidan grabs her hand and pulls her to him. She looks up at him and he brushes his lips against her "be fast" he mumbles then kisses her.

Gaara pulls her away from Hidan and she growls. He leads her to a corner of the room.

"What do you want Gaara" Sakura reasked.

He looked around before he spoke "what are you doing?"

Sakura glared at him "living my life"

He shook his head "well never mind about that but I have a mission for you that Tsunade agreed to let me tell you"

Sakura tapped her foot "Okay what is it?"

"You have to go spy on the think there base is near Suna." he says looking at her in the eyes.

"Okay then well i'm gonna go back to Hidan" Sakura walk back to where Hidan was.

Gaara's face is in shock "What did you just say?" but Sakura didn't hear.

"Yay!" Sakura jumps on Hidan's back "I'm back"

"Good" he says. "So what did he want?"

She faces him "he just told me I have a mission in Suna, that all"

"Ah" he puts his hands around her waist "well I'm going to Suna also"

Sakura's face brightens "so I get to see you there"

"Yup but what if we go together, then we could see each other more" he said smirking.

"Yes lets make it a deal" Sakura says.

Hidan smiles as she puts her arms around his neck.

"And how do we seal a deal?" Sakura asks her lips an inch away from his.

He raises a brow "blood?"

Sakura giggles "no like this" she kisses him.

**well chapter end and i made it long for the long update so rawr means i love you in dino**

sorry bout bashing Lee but i just don't really like him.

ya and there's some Sakura/Hidan action yay^^ srry if its to fast but hey that's how it is :D

**and Hinata/Naruto action abit :P but they'll get more probably maybe :D**

**  
R&R RAWR**

**the songs are: **

**I Can't Stand It by Cascada**

**Heaven by Dj Sammy**

**Sugar by Flo Rida**


	4. discontinued

**authors note:**

im not gonna continue this story... i completly lost all intrest in writing it and if anyone want they can take my idea and continue, i dont care what u do with it xD

well srry...

chow


End file.
